Sam y Freddie nuestra vida juntos
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: la vida en pareja de Sam y Freddie
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Carly se había ido a Italia con su padre. Sam y Freddy seguían siendo muy buenos amigos aunque querían ser más que eso. Finalmente Freddie se atrevió a decírselo, en ese momento ambos se encontraban en la escuela y Freddie se acercó a Sam que comía tocino junto a su casillero

Hola Sam- dijo Freddie

Hola Freddie que ocurre- dijo Sam

Ah crees que podamos vernos en el parque esta noche- dijo Freddie

Como… una cita- dijo Sam

Podría decirse-dijo Freddie un poco rojo

De acuerdo ahí estaré- dijo Sam

Bien nos vemos a las ocho- dijo Freddie

Ok aunque puede que me retrase- dijo Sam

Si no lo hicieras me preocuparía- dijo Freddie- bueno tengo que r a clases

Nos vemos- dijo Sam

Freddie se fue y Sam lo vio alejarse deseando poder abrazarlo y besarlo

Esa noche en el parque

Freddie había llegado al parque a las ocho y se sentó a esperar a Sam, media hora después la vio acercarse

Hola lo siento llego tarde- dijo Sam

No importa yo también acabo de llegar- dijo Freddie

Mentiroso sé que llegaste a tiempo- dijo Sam- así eres tu

Me declaro culpable- dijo Freddie haciéndola reír

Bueno que querías decirme- dijo Sam

Bueno, escucha yo- dijo Freddie- recuerdas en el restaurante de Gibby que me preguntaste si me había vuelto a enamorar y te dije que no

Si…- dijo Sam

Bueno si lo estaba aunque no de Carly- dijo Freddie

Entonces de quien- dijo Sam intentando que su voz no se quebrara

De ti- dijo Freddie

De mi…- dijo Sam

Freddie se acercó y la beso, Sam se sorprendió al principio pero tras unos segundo correspondió el beso, ras un minuto se separaron en busca de oxígeno, pero dejaron sus frentes unidas

Te amo Sam- dijo Freddie

Yo también te amo Freddie- dijo Sam y lo volvió a besar

Sam, quieres volver a ser mi novia- dijo Freddie

Me encantaría- dijo Sam

Freddie volvió a besarla con entusiasmo, abrazándola por la cintura, sin ganas de querer soltarla, Sam puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie

El resto de la noche fue igual, finalmente a eso de las 10 Freddie dejo a Sam en su casa y se fue a la suya

* * *

mi primera historia de Sam y Freddie

comenten plisss:)

besos:)


	2. cita, noticias y video chat

Pasaron cinco meses Sam y Freddie estaban muy felices, ellos le habían enviado una carta a Carly contándole la noticia, ella les respondió diciendo que estaba muy feliz por ellos, todos sus amigos ya lo sabían, todos lo sabían menos la madre de Freddie

En este momento Sam estaba en su casa esperando a Freddie, esa noche irían a cenar ambos tenían grandes e importantes noticias que dar, a la siete llego Freddie

Lista- dijo Freddie

Sip, vámonos- dijo Sam

La parejita subió al taxi y fueron hasta Vacaros a cenar, ya sentados y después de ordenar empezaron a charlar

Ahh tengo algo que decirte- dijo Freddie

Yo también- dijo Sam

Tu primero- dijo Freddie

Bueno, recuerdas que una vez quisieron llevar ICARLY a la televisión- dijo Sam

Si- dijo Freddie

Bueno me llego un correo de TBS solicitando un video chat y me dijeron ofrecieron un empleo como conductora de un nuevo programa de televisión del que todavía no tienen el nombre- dijo Sam- y la verdad es que me interesa

Eso es genial Sam, deberías aceptar- dijo Freddie

Si, el problema es que el programa se graba en california… así que tendría que mudarme… a Los Ángeles- dijo Sam- eso significa que no te vería en mucho tiempo

No tanto- dijo Freddie y antes de que Sam lo interrumpiera siguió- ahora me toca darte mi noticia

Ok- dijo Sam

Hace unos seis meses solicite una beca para la universidad de california en San Diego y ayer recibí la carta de aceptación, comenzare en octubre- dijo Freddie

Estupendo- dijo Sam- eso significa

Que nos veremos bastante seguido- dijo Freddie- los fines de semana mas que todo

Tu madre ya lo sabe- dijo Sam

No se lo diré un par de semanas antes de irme, para que no intente nada- dijo Freddie

Ok- dijo Sam- cando te iras

Bueno las clases comienzan el cinco de octubre- dijo Freddie pero yo tengo que irme varios días antes para instalarme, conocer el campus y por una conferencia de bienvenida

Oh ya veo- dijo Sam

Y tú cuando tienes que estar en Los Ángeles- dijo Freddie

La primera semana de septiembre- dijo Sam

Donde te quedaras- dijo Freddie

Ah supongo que en un hotel las primeras semanas y luego cuando tenga algo más de dinero rentare un departamento- dijo Sam

Es un buen plan- dijo Freddie y tomo su bebida- hagamos un brindis por nosotros y nuestra vida en California

Y por las buenas noticias- dijo Sam- Salud

Salud- dijo Freddie

Chocaron sus bebidas y siguieron cenando y charlando animadamente

Tres días después recibieron una llamada de Spencer diciendo que haría un video chat con Carly a las cinco, a las cuatro y media se reunieron en el departamento

Entonces Spencer como te va con Sasha- dijo Freddie

Bien, debo decirlo amigo ella… es la chica… nunca me había sentida así- dijo Spencer

Me alegra oirlo- dijo Freddie

En eso llega Sam

Hola bebe- dijo Sam besando a Freddie- hola Spencer

Hola Sam- dijo Spencer

Los chicos estuvieron hablando hasta que la computadora se encendió

Hola chicos- dijo Carly

Carly!- dijeron los tres

Entonces como esta todo por alla- dijo Carly

Bien- dijeron los tres

Bueno cuéntenme que noticias tienen- dijo Carl

No eh quemado nada en tres semanas- dijo Spencer

Entre a la universidad de California

Eso es estupendo Freddie- dijo Carly

Yo conseguí trabajo como presentadora en un programa de TBS y me ire a vivir en los ángeles- dijo Sam

Grandioso, entonces te veré en la televisión y seré la primera en comentar- dijo Carly- pero como harán para verse

Rentaremos un departamento- dijo Freddie

Y como te va a ti- dijo Sam

Bien ya tengo un novio, pero no creo que dure, se la pasa preguntándome cosas sobre el programa, todo aquí es grandioso, pero no dejo de extrañar Seattle- dijo Carly

Bueno lo que yo no voy a extrañar es la sobreprotección de mi madre y la lluvia- dijo Freddie

No cantes victoria Freddie, no creo que tu madre te deje tranquilo aun estando a varios estados de distancia- dijo Spencer

Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Carly tuvo que cortar la comunicación debido a que ya era muy tarde, al menos en Italia, luego Sam y Freddie se despidieron de Spencer, Freddie acompaño a Sam al vestibulo para que se fuera a casa en su motocicleta, luego se metio a su departamento y evitando el sermon de su madre se acosto a dormir

* * *

comenten pliss:)

besos:)


End file.
